Levels
Most new levels grant you a unique title along with your numbered rank. The list below details each rank, title and total experience points (XP) needed to reach said level. 1 - Castaway 2 - Beach Comber (297 XP) 3 - Gold Gatherer (438 XP) 4 - Freelance Explorer (638 XP) 5 - Hula Hopeful (898 XP) 6 - Skilled Explorer (1,218 XP) 7 - Young Adventurer (1,541 XP) 8 - Accomplished Explorer (1,867 XP) 9 - Islander (2,196 XP) 10 - Tiki Tactician (2,528 XP) 11 - Shovel Sergeant (2,863 XP) 12 - Treasure Sailor (3,201 XP) 13 - Astute Adventurer (3,542 XP) 14 - Hardy Adventurer (3,886 XP) 15 - Savvy Adventurer (4,233 XP) 16 - Executive Adventurer (4,583 XP) 17 - Renowned Adventurer (4,936 XP) 18 - Treasure Trawler (5,292 XP) 19 - Gravy Boat (5,651 XP) 20 - Midas Touch (6,013 XP) 21 - Seeker of Coin 22 - Coin Collector 23 - Gold Farmer 24 - Doctor Jones 25 - Gold Finger 26 - Tiki Titan 27 - Dynamighty 28 - Aztec Archeologist 29 - Globe Trotter 30 - Grand Poohbah 31 - Gold Digger 32 - Relic Hunter 33 - Great Explorer 34 - Renowned Explorer 35 - Gem Grabber 36 - Desert Isle Diva 37 - Expert Explorer 38 - Map Maker 39 - Pick Axe Harry 40 - Long John Silver 41 - Island Crooner 42 - Treasurer Agent 43 - Captain Collector 44 - Pretty Pirate 45 - Smug Smuggler 46 - Island Hopper 47 - Island Leaper 48 - Island Wrangler 49 - Island Master 50 - Native Son/Daughter 51 - Island Ruler 52 - Candid Cartographer 53 - Creative Cartographer 54 - Brilliant Cartographer 55 - Gold Guru 56 - Maldives Master 57 - Polynesian Professional 58 - Maori Matron 59 - Kamehameha Chameleon 60 - Mayan Master 61 - Junior Curator 62 - Astute Curator 63 - Hardy Curator 64 - Savvy Curator 65 - Executive Curator 66 - Museum Master 67 - Seeker of Gold 68 - Artifact Artisan 69 - Chest Inspector 70 - Fantastic Adventurer 71 - Amazing Adventurer 72 - Incredible Adventurer 73 - Marvelous Adventurer 74 - Unequalled Adventurer 75 - Doctor Savage 76 - Considerate Conquistador 77 - Seven Sea Sailor 78 - Treasure Trapper 79 - Timber Shiverer 80 - Goldman and Sacks 81 - Dirt Delver 82 - Hardy Explorer 83 - Presidential Procurer 84 - Coconut Technician 85 - Jolly Roger 86 - Jungle Bookkeeper 87 - Captain Crook 88 - Goldbeard 89 - Volcano Mogul 90 - Master Xu Fu 91 - Solo de Soto 92 - Vespucci Gold 93 - Relief Ericsson 94 - Hudson's Proxy 95 - Ace of Sir Francis Drake 96 - Dr. Livingstone, I Presume? 97 - Chillin' Like Magellan 98 - Honorary Marco Polo 99 - Crisp Columbus 100 - Pwns de Leon 101 - Professor Dig 102 - Animal Finder 103 - Treasure Cowboy 104 - Treasure Wrangler 105 - Pacific 916 Survivor 106 - Map Shephard 107 - Crate Austen 108 - Amazon Locke 109 - Claims Sawyer 110 - Hugo Dias 111 - Richer Alpert 112 - Barrel Faraday 113 - Island Hume 114 - Richer Alpert 115 - Kingly Pace 116 - Sayid Huzzah 117 - Banana Lucia 118 - Lost No More (56,417 XP) 119 - Landlubber Be-Gone (57,081 XP) 120 - Parrot Pirate Category:Gameplay Category:Article Stubs